Remove control ceiling fans have been developed in recent years. For example, as shown in FIG. 3, two or more infrared receivers B are provided in a switch housing A of a remote control ceiling fan. The receivers B are distributed on the peripheral surface of the switch housing A for improving the signal receiving ability of the ceiling fan because of the directivity of the media, such as infrared rays. But, when giving a signal directly from under the switch housing A, the receiving effectiveness is bad. However, if the infrared receiver is provided on the lower surface of the switch housing A, it could work properly of course. But, there'll be no place to hang gorgeous light kit D. In this type of remote control ceiling fan, the receiver B is one of the most expensive elements. The cost is high and the signal receiving ability is still not improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional remote control ceiling fan.